master and pet
by yunakicksass
Summary: when yachiru brings kenpachi to a hybrid pet store he finds a little labrador hydrid with a past full of hurt. ken helps heal hanataros wounds and gets more then just a new pet. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. the plan i guess what will you call it

"ken-chan~" the small pink haired pixie girl called. The large, brutish looking man turned his head lazily to the girl

"What is it yachiru?" kenpachi said in his gruff low voice. Yachiru jumped on to his lap with a smug look as if she was up to something this wasn't good for kenpachi it was never good for any one when yachiru gained a idea.

"im taking you to a hybrid pet store to get you a present that I found but I think you should see 'em before we buy the sweetie!" she said in her normal cheery voice "oh but we are going with grimm-kitty I found something that he would think is yummy so get ready ken-chan he'll be here soon and you know how he hates to wait.." she warned in her adorable fashion. he got up to change from his lounge-around-the-house clothes to his normal style that he wears out side of work. Which was leather slightly tight pants, a black short sleeve t-shirt with a few silver necklaces, and a leather jacket on top of that. his hair done up in his normal spiked style with bells at the tips that jingled ever so softly to were it doesn't even annoy him. no sooner that he finished all of his prepping the stupid teal haired man burst though his front door. Kenpachi was glad that yachiru learned to leave the door unlatched unlocked and slightly opened cause the idiot of a man was always kickin' the door open with his dammed foot.

" im here now lets go I hate waiting for this fucking surprise the lil' brats got in store for me!" he loudly yelled as soon as he came in. hate being yelled at yachiru had tears build up in her eyes nibbling on her lip.

"Oi you. Bastard don't yell at her she was only trying to get you a present. Oh and yachiru something I think I should ask you what in hells name where you doing in the hybrid pet shop where you found these two 'surprises' you have for us? I would greatly appreciate it if you graced us with that information." He stated plainly as her expression turned slightly guilty.

" well you know how I come home latter than usual sometimes well I went in there one day to goof off and prolong me needing to do my home work I was looking around and accidentally ran into hana-chan and we started to talk soon enough we started talking bout my homework so hana-chan started to help me out with it and the next day when we got our grades back I had a score of 100% so I went back there and asked hana to help me out with my homework that I wasn't good at and being the sweetie hana is he kindly agreed so now when ever I have trouble with home work I go to hana-chan but I met another friend there as well ichi-chan!" yachiru blurted out at a fast speed kenpachi struggled to keep up with it. This hana-chan seamed nice enough and she I think yachiru said hana was a girl either way she was helping her keep her grades up and get work in on time how bad could she be.

Hanataro sighed while lying on his bed yachiru-sama was coming to visit him today and bring potential buyers. He was nervous that was to be expected right. Well ichigo didn't seem nervous at all actually he was smugger then he was before.

"Lighten up hana its yachiru's friends how bad could they be? They're probably sugar high kids like her or her parents nothing to be scared of." Ichigo said trying to comfort his canine friend sure he was a tabby cat and hana was a Labrador they got along and were quite good friends. To tell the truth though ichigo was a little nervous. He always was around new people but would never let that on to anyone especially hanataro weak, timid, defenseless hanataro. Though he is a Labrador he was just all around shy total uke, he needed protecting that's also why he hasn't been adopted yet if they didn't pass ichigo's protection test they sure as hell weren't adopting hanataro he made sure as hell they weren't.

"Yeah your probably right ichigo like yachiru-sama. Hmmm oh I hope so I don't really like the intimidating ones… well unless they are my seme ichigo how do we know when we meet our seme or uke. Though I bet its going to be seme in my case." Hanataro mumbled the last part to himself not really wanting ichigo to hear but knowing he probably was anyway.

"well its said you'll feel completely at lost for words around them and you wont be able to keep your eyes off them for a while until you go into heat im guessing or your tail wont stop moving, wagging what ever your tail does." Ichigo answered simply.

"Yeah but I can't look at people when I first meet them anyway and im always at a loss for words. Lets face I might never find mine." He said hopelessly when the store bell rang my head shot up from my bed along with ichigo we looked up to find yachiru with two large,intimidating,large,scary,large men behind her.

"Hana-chan! Ichi-chan I have guests for you!" She cheered walking into the store with the large men.

"Ichigo I don't think-"

"They're like yachiru? I was thinking the same thing." they said hanataro's eyes wide with fear and ichigo with a huge smile on his face. Hanataro was probably the only scared one.


	2. the meeting

" come on hanataro it would be rude to keep the potential buyers waiting" kenpachi caught with his sharp ears. He guessed that meant this hanataro was shy but why would that matter he wants to meet this hana-chan that's been helping his adoptive daughter with her homework.

"there you are hana-chan!" yachiru said going behind a wall of cages and other supplies "hana-chan come on don't be shy! Please I brought ken-chan I think you would like him!" he could see her pulling on a arm almost getting the whole length of the arm out before it suddenly pulled all the way behind the wall. As a boy with orange hair with orange ears with small white tips, a long orange tail with a white tip as well stepped out.

"hey yachiru who did you bring with you?" the kid said to yachiru. Kenpachi was now looking at his outfit which was only a pair of neon orange skinny jeans no shirt. He had a nice body to him.

"oh ichi-chan, hanna-chan wont come out do something…OH! I brought some one special for you" she said pulling at his arm and it was clear from his twitching eye that he did not approve of the name 'ichi-chan'. Grimmjow was by now practically drooling over this boy.

"don't worry I'll get hanachan" he said going behind the wall. After a few crashes yells and calls for help and 'do not want' calls the boy returned with a leash in his hand "come on hanataro." A small boy emerged wearing neon blue skinny jeans, no shirt, but he had a collar and a leash on. He had black hair and black dog ears and a black dog tail that was down, his head lowered a cherry red blush all over his face.

" aw hana-chan your as shy as ever around people you don't know. That's why every guy in the world would want you!" she chirped happily hanging on his arm. She stole the leash away from the orange haired boy leading the pup over to kenpachi "ken-chan this hana-chan the 'surprise that I want to show you!" hanataro s head shot up and over to the pink haired pixie girl even redder than before(if that's even humanly possible) he had to admit that the small boy was in fact cute and desired by the larger man but age was a factor he looked twelve .

"how old are you pup?" kenpachi asked in his usual low voice which hanataro found deeply alluring.

"ah… u-um im seventeen bout to t-turn eight-eighteen" he said looking up to kenpachi but immediately looked to his bare feet. Kenpachi look over to the orange hair to see if he was telling the truth.

"yeah he's seventeen. Doesn't look like it does he? But that's hanataro for you, small, shy, defenseless, blushing, stuttering, total uke." The older boy sighed shaking his head.

"i-ichigo!thats em-embarassing…" hanataro trailed his sentence off moving his head from looking at ichigo to his feet again.

"oh yeah and he isn't fond of large intimidating people that scare him. Oh so easily frightened hanataro. But still yachiru you know that he's shy with men and especially guys like him." Ichigo said nodding to kenpachi while looking at the guilty pinket.

"well ken-chan isn't that scary and wont hurt some one as defenseless as hana-chan… so I thought they should meet and we might adopt him…" she said sheepishly like she did when she knows she did something bad.

"its okay yachiru-sama" hanataro said giving her a small hug "you where only thinking of a way to help get me adopted." He had a high pitched voice for a guy. Girly and so cute kenpachi smirked at the small pup he liked this boy.

"but yachiru he can only be adopted by his s-" hanataro covered ichigo's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"ichigo p-please t-they don't n-need to know!" hana-chan said flustered red and looking completely cute attractive and delicious.

"okay hanataro I wont say anything." Ichigo said looking at his small friend smiling softly he loved hanataro like a little brother. girmmjow by now was tired of being ignored went over to the orange haired teen pulling him to the side.

"tired of being ignored so you and me are going to talk alright darling?" he said as ichigo threw his arms around I protest. Kenpachi smirked then turned his attention to the small teen in front of him 'so he's a teen and a cute delicious one at that im going to have fun with him but first I have to win him over…I'll give it a shot' he took in the image of the pup looking to his friend now blushing in front of grimmjow . 'cute and worries for his friends must be a real loyal hybrid…even better' hanataro looked over to kenpachi only to look back down again so shy and bashful to this giant man standing just a few feet away from him. Kenpachi liked this boy and definitely was going to adopt him. The only thing that concerned him was what the neko said to yachiru " can only be adopted by his s-" what was he going to say that hana did not want him to? He questioned him self trying to fit 's' words in but nothing made sense.

"so ken-chan are we going to adopt him?" she urged with a huge grin on her face waiting for the answer she wanted.

"I don't see a problem with…but pup do you want to come with us?" hanataro looked at the man accidentally making eye contact. When hanataro saw kenpachi's amber eye his heart rate sped and blush grew he just couldn't refuse this man he feels like the one.

"Whoa! Hanataro I've never seen your tail wag this much must mean something" ichigo said. Hanataro looked at him then to his tail blushing more.

"i-I would like to g-go home with y-you…" he stuttered again with his sentence trailing off. 'I might have to work on his confidence… but I like him like this. Now I have another reason to be over protective not that I mind' kenpachi thought to him self. Yachiru started to jump for joy while holding on to hana's arm.

"I'll go talk to the stores manger about adopting hanataro, right?" kenpachi said making the boy blush and nod fiercely his big blue eyes that kenpachi knew he was probably going to addicted to those eyes soon enough. He started to talk to the manager bout adopting the pup but not really paying attention until the man mentioned the word 'seme' "wait could you repeat that for me please?" he said trying to be as polite as possible.

"certainly. Im glad that hanataro found his seme see a hybrid either has a uke or seme see but because of hana's size and bashful nature he is a obvious uke so its natural that he would choose you but because of his shyness he might never admit it. Heh. But he is a sweetie im surprised he chose you though he seems to lean away form huge intimidating men." The store keeper shook his head slightly laughing but turning serious "I don't know if ichigo has told you… but hanataro was rescued from a alcoholic man who would abuse him and make him call him master he is most likely going to call you master. Hana is easily frightened and will jump at the smallest things. And still has nightmares that his pervious owner gave him that man scared hanataro and that boy is still healing please be gentle with him. But like a Labrador he loves water! And hates thunder and will hide under any thing he can. If you're sitting next to him and thunder sounds or lighting flashes even a loud sound created from some thing falling he will most likely cling to you or to himself. If so just rub his back or hold him while reassuring that its alright. He cooks, cleans, smart, and has away with yachiru." He grinned nodding over to where the two were playing hand games or at least trying to hanataro didn't look like he knew it though.

"Kinda seems high maintenance." Kenpachi said though not really caring he was too cute for it to matter.

"Heavens no! He isn't .just needs some caring for during storms. The challenge with be getting him to spend time with yall. He most likely won't even eat in front of you because the abusive owner he had would beat him if he ate in front of him telling him that it's rude. He only eats a night here while every one is asleep but we're slowly breaking him of that habit. And the only reason I know this is because he told me every thing." He said kenpachi felt a pain stab him. That cute pup went through that and is still like that you would think that he'd be on the edge at all times. Kenpachi knew that nothing was going to happen his pup if he heard of anything happening to him he was going to destroy what ever did it. "just complete this paper work and you may leave with your new precious pet or as some people think of it a new family member!" he said with a alarmingly large smile. "hana go pack up your things your being adopted!"

kenpachi continued to fill out paper work. 'finished!'

"wow hana-chan! You look so cute~" yachiru chimed kenpachi turned around to see a grinning ichigo holding a blue leash attached to a leather collar that was around hana's slender neck who was wearing the most seductive thing in the world. On his feet he wore big black boots with silver latches that went up to his knee, black socks that went three inches past his knee with a purple lined top. He had tight black short shorts and a tight black short sleeve top on his hands he wore purple and black striped slightly large arm warmers that went just past his elbow. Hana's head slightly down face redder then kenpachi has seen it to day, surprising a moan and blocking all the kinky mental images of hanataro on his knees, hanataro moaning, hanataro crawling up on kenpachi as he leaned back against pillows hanataro licking his lips as he approached. He snapped out of his dirty images just as he was about to take hanataro's full length in his mouth.

"well lets go." Kenpachi said trying to keep any more arousing thoughts in the back of his mind to were he could not see them. he had to take this slowly to win hanataro trust. Then make sure hanataro was ready for it. A thought struck kenpachi 'did his pervious owner take his virginity?' he grew worried then deciding to ask hanataro when he was trusting of kenpachi. Yachiru put hanataro's leash in kenpachi's hand and held hana's hand. They headed out of the shop after hearing that grimmjow was most definitely adopting ichigo who they found out was only six months older then hanataro so he was eighteen hanataro's birthday was in four months. They headed home with their new pet. Kenpachi though struggled to keep his cool as they walked home. All of the perverted attention that hanataro was getting was pissing him off. Hanataro felt uncomfortable with every one staring at him and calling out to him, his blush deepened with each call and he gradually got closer and closer to his large master hoping that being closer to him would give him more protection.( sense he did pass ichigo's protection test)

"don't worry they wont do any thing to you with me here. Nobody will." kenpachi said in a whisper leaning down wards to the small teen catching a small whiff of the boys blueberry scented hair. Hanataro looked up to the man slightly then back down when he made eye contact a sweet smile on his lips glad that he chose this man. He thought every one in the world could hear his racing heart. hanataro leaned on to kenpachi's arm in peace. The large man was pleased and happy that the teen was already trusting him.

The two men were not aware of the pink pixie holding hanataro's hand smiling up to them. she was going to love life with her daddy ken-chan and her new mommy hanna-chan.

**hey every one it's yuna i know i said smut an there probably wont be the next chapter but most defenitly smut in the 4th chapter if you stay that long but there will be some fluff in the next chapter ...kenpachi goes threw his first thunder storm with a jumpy hanataro!yachiru you little mastermind she's a smart little pixie girl**

**yachiru: ya i know yun-chan!**

**grimmjow:why the hell im just a side person?:/**

**yuna: hey im giving you rights to bang ichi-chan so suck it up!**


	3. first storm first kiss

Kenpachi gathered his things as he got ready to leave work. He was going home to his much awaited family time.

"Good-bye sir zaraki." Nel his sectary said. He waved to her leaving the building making his way home by now yachiru would be home for four hours and it was almost for dinner it was bout seven he was late he was generally home by the time she gets home from school.

"looks like its going to rain." He mumbled to him self approaching his home. He opened his front door to be greeted by a heavenly scent. After taking off his shoes he went to the kitchen.

"grilled cheese~ grilled~ cheeeeesssssssseee~" yachiru sing songed jumping up and down while hanataro cooked the grilled cheese. He had a smile on that was quite happy and looked so good on him but hana noticed kenpachi's presence and turned his head slightly to him a pond seeing the man he blushed and turned his attention back to the food.

"h-hello master wel-welcome back." he said a blush still on his cheeks. Kenpachi smirked to him self he loved that blush. He went over to yachiru and picked her up to hug her she giggled hugging him back.

"ken-chan~! Hana-chan is making me a samich!" she said using her nick name for a sandwich. He believed she had a nickname for every thing "guess what kind? Huh? Huh? A grilled cheese kind!" she said every so loudly in his ear. he pretended that he had no clue as to what kind it was until she answered. He loved her so much. she was good for him he loosened up around people now. He looked over to hanataro who was watching them with a smile on his face. When he saw Kenpachi looking at him the teen jumped and turned back to the sandwich putting it on a plate cutting it into triangles. Kenpachi had a caring expression (well as caring as he could manage)

"hanataro." Kenpachi called to the lab putting yachiru down heading over to hanataro.

"m-master…" the timid boy said turning around with a slight blush looking to his feet not knowing that his master was coming to him until two giant hands grabbed his waist . hana shot his head up in time to see the man pick him up pulling him into a hug as he did with yachiru. "ma-master?" the boy asked.

"if you want a welcome hug too just ask." Kenpachi said teasingly. Hanataro placed his slender pale arms around his masters neck and left shoulder slightly. BANG! Thunder boomed frightening the small teen into clinging for dear life to Kenpachi as the lighting flashed hana hid his face in the crook of his masters neck. 'thank god for thunder' Kenpachi thought feeling the small boys body pressed hard to his own. that was what he thought until the poor kid started to tremble then Kenpachi started to worry.

"im s-sorry" the boy tried to say through this tremors his words were hardly audible. At the next thunder and lighting strike he scrambled from kenpachi's grasp running away down the hall up the stairs. 'So he could be in all of the five rooms up there'. He thought leaving to go look for his pup up stairs

"Hmm I love my daddy and new mommy there so cute together." yachiru said to no one she went to the counter to grab her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hana…hanataro…pup…kid..?" Kenpachi walk through four of the rooms. The last door he went to was accidentally kenpachi's, hanataro probably didn't know which room he went into just the fact that it was the farthest room down the hall so that might be why he had chosen it. Kenpachi cracked open the door peeking in to make sure hanataro wasn't behind the door or anything, seeing that it was all clear he walked into the room turning on the light but to only have them go out with the next crash of lighting. He heard soft sobs from a terrified boy following the sound it lead him to the bed 'he hates thunder and will hide under anything he can' he recalled the store manager's words to him. He got on his knees bent over to look under the bed a flash of lighting out lined a body and wide frightened blue eyes.

"Hanataro… come out isn't it better to deal with this kinda thing with others?" he said calmly as he could still fairly worried about hanataro.

" I-im f-fine re-really" he stuttered more that usual clearly scared out of his mind. "AHH!" He let out a blood curdling scream at a huge crash of thunder that rapidly shook the whole house.

"hanataro come out now" he demanded not wanting his precious pet to do this alone. Hana slowly crawled out he was in front of Kenpachi when thunder sounded his head shot up eyes wide before jumping into kenpachi's arms. The large man's back leaned against the wall his legs out and bent at the knee. Hanataro was in between his master's legs on his knees arms wrapped around kenpachi's thick neck head turned to the side against his chest. Kenpachi smirked one long muscled arm around hanataro slim waist he put his other hand on hanataro's head holding him there. Lighting illuminating the hybrids tears stained blushing cheeks the man holding the Labrador kissed the top of his head. The pups cheeks burned harder and brighter leaning away from the dominating male looking up to his smirking face, lips parted slightly he blinked slowly, Kenpachi moved his hand under hanataro's chin thumb resting on his plush bottom lip. Hana's master then leaned forward pressing his ruff lips to the ever so soft lips of the hybrid, pulling away taking in the appearance of his pet eyes half lidded a brilliant shade of red on his cheeks lips still parted. Kenpachi had to hold in a groan as the boy licked his lips moistening them.

"Now how am I supposed to resist you making a face like that?" He said before kissing the boy again wanting to taste the boy his tongue moved before he could stop it, licking hanataro's lower lip he was granted access putting his tongue into hana's moist cavern taking in and savoring the sweet addicting taste of his precious pet. Hanataro moaned as kenpachi's tongue rubbed and twisted against his own he could feel the man he was leaning against slight arousal making the other man moan into the kiss. They broke apart string of Silvia connecting them it broke as hanataro lowered his head griping kenpachi's shoulders panting as he could feel his own arousal growing in his pants.

"ma-master" hanataro mumbled in between pants. the arm around the smaller male tightened pulling the two together partly boosting up hanataro who moved his legs over Kenpachi's to were he was in a sitting position. Pulling the boy up even more to where they were eye level with each other blue met amber. A smiling hana and a smirking Kenpachi they both went in for another kiss but it was a short sweet one. The two could no longer hear the booming thunder nor the flashing lighting or the small pinket watching through the crack in the door way. 'by now no doubt that hana-chan will be my new mommy' a huge smile on her face she had to wait be fore she could join them hugging or calling hana-chan mommy which she did intend to do. 'At this point they will be together way before hana-chan's eighteenth birthday and I might get sisters out of this to!' yachiru just couldn't wait her plan that she had been plotting since a week after she meet hana-chan was taking flight. She skipped off to her room.

"Hanataro" Kenpachi said in a low gruff voice "I know about your previous owner I know how you were rescued" blue eyes shot up over flowing with tears streaking his cheeks at the memory "im sorry but I just want to know did that man take your virginity" he asked the small boy who was quivering in his arms "hana?"

"n-no. every time he would try I would scream and the neighbors would come over. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off I needed some to do it for me, eventually they took me away and gave me to the pet store that's around the time yachiru found me…" the Labrador trembled in his large owners hands completely terrified with the memories and visions that came with them.

"Hanataro you don't need to be afraid. Do you think that any one would hurt you if im with you. Look at me im a huge intimidating brutish looking man. No one will hurt you." He tried to calm the shaking boy. Hanataro tightened his grip Kenpachi did so to holding the petite frame to his large well built one. They stayed like that for a few hours until hanataro was on the brink of sleep.

"hanataro lets go to bed." The hybrid nodded sleepily. Still holding the boy zaraki got up. placing his pet on the edge of the bed instructing him to sit up, he went to his closet getting out one of his own button up work shirts he laid it on the bed next to hanataro. He pulled the pup's baggy shorts that always hung low on his hips off throwing them to the side. He looked to the boy's boxers seeing the boys erection turned him on even more. Fighting back a groan and the urge to release the boy form his 'problem' he continued somehow getting the dogs shirt off, he pulled the button up shirt over soft pale skin, slender arms and shoulders then buttoning it up. so now the boy was wearing kenpachi's huge white work shirt and his baby blue boxers, hana got up stumbling at bit to go to his bed in yachiru's room.

"where do you think your going?" a gruff voice said while hana was being caught when he was about to fall.

"to…m-my….b-be…" hanataro trailed off not even able to finish the word bed from his sleepiness.

"your going to be sleeping in my room from now on." Ken-chan said pulling hanataro on to the bed and by some miracle got him under the sheets, which is hard to do with a limp body. He went to shower and change then get into bed with hanataro wrapping his arms around the boy of who turned around in his arms snuggling close to the huge chest of the other man. And they slept like that.

Yachiru was enjoying a dream with her and her parents at the park, at the beach, at a amusement park, and her at their wedding being the flower girl in the cutest pink dress she ever did think up.


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS FLASH

oh lordy im so sorry every one for my lack of updates i swear i will write more im working on the forth chapter but am in need of inspiration! but i am getting it done!

Yachiru: your a slacker~!

hanataro: dont be mean yachiru-sama shes trying to write.*gasps as kenpachis arms wrap around his waist*

kenpachi: i wish she would just write the sex sene so i can enjoy it. shes made me go months and months with out touching hanataro.*growls*

yuna:dont get your panties in a knot im trying to right as much as i can!

im really hoping its way better than my first lemon which was diapointing to me. im trying my best for yalls sake! so love yall read my stories if you wish and please continue to follow if you do already! please dont kill me ill get it done!


	5. Chap 5 pt 1

sorry guys its way late and its going to have to be in two or three parts im on my brothers computer there has been a lot a conflicts so im going to type my hands out and make the 5th chapter sorry if there is spelling errors my brothers comp doesnt have spell check!  
~love yuna

kenpachi sighed at the paper work on his desk he couldnt work with his pup on his weeks since the first kiss. TWO WEEKS!thats way to long and he bought hana a phone for a reason so kenpachi could talk to him alday and be at ease knowing his pup was okay. It was the perfect plan and they did talk every day though hanataro wasnt sur that it was okay to text kenpachi while he was at work. So yes kenpachi was normally at peace with him self knowing hana was okay but hanna hasnt text him back all day and zaraki has sent out over fifty texts either th phone was dead and his pup couldnt find the charger or hana was what kenpachi did not know but even so if the phone was dead hana would have picked up the home phone right? Zaraki was so lost in his thoughts he didnt notice the teal haired bastard enter the room and sit down in the chair in front of him.  
"Wow that bitch,"kenpachi was alerted now and quite mad "is holding out o-" he wasnt able to finnish as kenpachi grabbd his shirt and lifted him up in the air reading his hand for the punch.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Zaraki thundered grimmjow raised his hands wide eyed slightly worried for his face.  
"dude no offense intended! i was just saying that hes holding out on you but i wouldnt worry it spring the season of love right? heat is coming ichigo just got done with his heat 1 full week of countless climaxs wonderfull sex." gimmjow's eyes clouded with lust just thinking about it "But isnt that something only chicks do?" kenpachi said worried but hiding it very well.  
"Nah its natural for all hybrids to go through it" grimm shrugged then looked back at kenpachi,"Now could you umm..put me down?"  
"huh? OH oh yes sure." kenpachi set the othr man down the sitting down and pulled out his phone to check for messages from hanataro. none at all.

~sorry my brother want the comp so i will post this but look for more parts i will try to get chapter 5 over and done with this week end ~ so sorry every one love yuna P.S i know i suck...:( 


	6. Chap 5 pt 2

YUNA: Hey guys! It's Yuna! This is part two of chapter five. I'm at my beloved's house, and she's typing it, because I have no mad typing skills like her. ^^ And she's got an awesome computer. This is working by me telling her what to type – dictating, the proper word is – and she's typing exactly what I say. I'll get up to the point of when Kenpachi finds Hana. So, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kenpachi sighed again, putting his phone back into his pocket. That teal-haired bastard left his office, in great fear for his life. Kenpachi supposed that the papers on his desk wouldn't finish themselves, and so must be finished by him. The heavily-scarred man pulled out the pink fluffy pen that Yachiru had given him, and cracked down on the work.

"Zaraki-san, sir," Nel called from the door. "Yachiru called, and left a message for you. She said that she was going to spend the night at one of her friends' houses, and not to worry about her." Then Nel smiled at him, and left.

He face-palmed in frustration at his daughter's sudden act-of-whim. He didn't know what to do with Hanataro when Yachiru wasn't there; she was the only one who could talk comfortably with him, and Kenpachi just found situations like that awkward.

***random scene change***

Hanataro had the sheets pulled tightly around him. He didn't want to leave the room; he didn't what to pick up the phone, even though he knew it was Kenpachi; he just didn't want to get out of bed. Not with what was happening.

He didn't know what he did. He didn't know what was happening, or why it was.

He just didn't know.

Hana had showered, and attempted to take care of it himself, but just couldn't. The phone started to ring again. 'Probably Kenpachi,' he thought.

The answering machine rang, and started playing the message.

"Hey Hana-chan! It's Yachiru! Just telling you that I'm spending the night at my friend's house, so you and Ken-chan are all alone tonight! So behave! Love you! Bye!"

The young hybrid sighed at Yachiru's message. 'What did she mean by behave?' he thought. 'She didn't think that they would…do t-th-_that_…?' His blush spread like wildfire in a dry field. He looked down, to see if anything had changed.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

He was so confused; what was happening? Maybe Urahara-san would know. But Hana couldn't possibly call him- not about something like that.

Maybe Kenpachi would know- but who knows where that would lead.

Hana didn't really want tonight to come. Kenpachi would see, and Hanataro would never, ever live that down. And Kenpachi would tease him, and tease him, and tease him, 'till he could tease no more. Hah, like _that _would ever happen.

He sighed, and decided to sleep, until six came along and Kenpachi bursting through the door woke him up. Hopefully he could sleep this thing off.

***random scene change number two***

Zaraki pulled out his phone, and checked for messages. Still, nothing. His nerves were eating away at him. Why wasn't he answering? Was he really mad for some reason? What would Kenpachi do? How could he fix it?

Too much was going through his mind as he called Nel in. "Yes sir?"

"Nel, do I have any other appointments scheduled for today?"

"No sir. Why do you ask? Going home early?"

"Yes I am," he answered. "I have to…take care of something. Something rather important."

Nel smiled, and told him he was free to go, and that he could take care of the paperwork tomorrow. Kenpachi got up, tucked his phone away, grabbed his bag and headed out of the office.

He couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed to avoid him even more than usual. After all, he was a man with a mission, and no one wanted to get in his way.

Zaraki waited out front when his driver pulled up. Ah Nel…what a great secretary…

He got into the car, and ordered the man to take him home. Kenpachi sat quietly and watched as they passed everything. Eventually they passed the pet shop- the one where he found Hana. Well, where Yachiru brought him to meet Hana.

Good times, good times.

Then they pulled up in front of his house. The lights were off.

…Was Hana okay? He never left the lights off. What if something bad happened?

Kenpachi immediately got out of the car and rushed to the door. He waved the driver goodbye. Then he entered the house- the door was unlocked, as Yachiru always left it. Hanataro always locked the door, since he was scared about thieves, or even the murderers he saw on t.v. Kenpachi wasn't very worried, but let Hana lock the door anyway.

Now, though, Kenpachi was very worried.

He entered the house and called his pup's name.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

He threw his shoes off and set his bag down. Then he rushed through the house, looking in every room on the bottom floor.

Kenpachi looked toward the stairs, and began climbing them. He looked in Yachiru's room, but he wasn't there. The bathroom – his favorite hiding spot – was empty as well.

Then he heard it, soft gentle sobs, that only Hanataro could produce. Why was he crying? The last time he cried was during the storm.

He checked all the doors, and finally ended up at his and Hanataro's room. The sobbing was coming from here. Kenpachi opened the door and found Hanataro curled up under the sheets.

He walked over to the small hybrid, and uncovered him.

YUNA: CLIFFIE! This is part two- beta'd, and much better than part one, if I do say so myself.

KIT: Well of course it is- it was actually edited.

YUNA: Hey! Don't you take all the credit! I actually wrote the thing!

KIT: I know. I helped.

YUNA: *sigh* Oh well, I love you.

KIT: Love you too. ^-^

YACHIRU: YAY! So, they're not gonna behave, are they?

YUNA: No, I don't think they will. Hee hee. XP

Well, that's all folks! See ya' next time, on part three!


	7. Chap 5pt 3

Kenpachi pulled away the covers to reveal his pup's body shaking from his sobs. Looking to the side he saw the phone he bought Hana open with a message the said sixty missed calls from Kenpachi.

The larger man pulled away the covers to reveal his pup's body shaking from his sobs. Looking to the side he saw the phone he bought Hana open with a message- the said sixty missed calls from Kenpachi.

Hanataro's back was facing him he put his large meaty hand on his slender shoulder and turned Hana's body to face him. What Zaraki saw was a large turn on; the little pup had an erection.

"Hana...are you okay? Will it not go away? Did you try to take care of it?" he said rubbing the lab's head soothingly.

"I could never d-do so-something l-like that...I-I co-"

"Hush," Kenpachi slowly spoke to the boy, not wanting to startle the young pup by anything that might slip his lips, "I would be more than happy to do it for you." Damn it! Ya' weren't going to startle him, he thought to himself.

Hana looked at the large intimidating man who was so clearly trying to have sexual contact with him, Kenpachi knew about his last owner yet he would still ask?

Yes ask- something his previous owner had not done. Kenpachi was waiting 'til Hana was trusting of him. Hana knew this and it made his face feel suddenly hot. Kenpachi was asking, not taking; he was waiting, not rushing, and even more so he was going at Hana's pace. He was the one- he was Hana's seme, definitely.

Overcome by his sudden reassurance he was suddenly up on his knees his arms around Zaraki's thick muscular neck, lips crushed against the large spiky black haired man. Shock was putting it light his pup was making the move he was kissing him, Hana was starting the make out he was starting a war he would lose (or win depending on how you look at it) and Kenpachi was an unfair player.

Grabbing his pup Kenpachi adjusted Hana so he was sitting on the dominant male's lap. Kenpachi put a hand on the back of Hana's head, deepening the kiss, his other hand wandered south to Hana's throbbing and quite painful-looking erection. The small pup gasped as a result, and Kenpachi then shoved his long thick tongue in the moist cavern.

"Uhhn...haa nnh" Hana could not contain the moans and delicious sounds he made into the kiss which proved to farther arouse the huge man.

"Hanataro are you ready for this?" kenpachi asked making sure this is really what his pup wanted and was not just trying to satisfy his owner (which wasn't unwanted but you know).

"Yes K-kenpachi I want this really badly please..." the boy begged the other, deeply wanting any form of release and pleasure from the man. 'I don't wanna hurt him and we probably shouldn't go all the way yet. Hmm I know what will help.' Kenpachi smirked to himself at his new found plan.

"Bear with me Hana, don't worry it's not going to hurt and I will make sure it's very pleasurable." Kenpachi spoke lightly, though it didn't sound very light because of how rough his voice was naturally. Hanataro shivered god how he loved his masters rough voice Hana found it incredibly seductive. The pup nodded his head.

"Mhh..." Hana bit his lower lip trying to restrain his noises as Kenpachi stroked his member through his boxers.

"Come on pup let me here you moan for me." Kenpachi whispered huskily in his ear. Kenpachi's little Labrador could not with stand the temping voice and let his noises be heard.

"Ngh...uwa...mmh…" the small teen looked up to his master with eyes glazed with lust. "Ken-Kenpachi please..." the boy trailed off, moaning into Kenpachis thick muscled neck.

"What is it Hana you have to tell me what you want." the man teased the boy farther.

"Please do-don't tease me anymore... Ngh haa" the large man smirked and removed his hand from Hana's clothed penis, making the boy whimper at the loss. He put the boy against the head board and curled his fingers around the elastic band of the hybrid's boxers.

He watched as Hana clenched the pillows at the light touch. Then he slowly, teasingly, pulled the boys boxers off his hips. The pup's erection sprung free causing the boy to quickly try and cover the beautiful body part.

Kenpachi finished pulling the boys boxers down his creamy kissable legs and threw them into the dark unknown also known as the floor. Pulling the slender hands way form Hana's pulsing cock, the blush gracing his uke's face intesified by tenfold. He moaned with the longing to fuck the oh-so-sweet hybrid.

"Relax Hanataro; I swear this will feel good." He spoke slowly to make sure the flustered pup understood. Hana nodded his head unable to form words.

Kenpachi stuck his tongue out and dragged the long strong muscle across the tip agonizingly slowly. He watched the teen's reaction he saw the way Hana tilted his head back, arching his back in ecstasy, and a pleasant moan emitting from his full pink very kissable lips. Kenpachi slid his own thin lips over the head, swirling his tongue around it.

Zaraki had lost count of all the times he had dreamed of doing this to the younger male. All the countless times he woke in the middle of the night with a hard on, and it did not help in the least bit that the sweet defenseless lab slept right next to him, and made cute and sexy noises unknowingly in his sleep.

He took in another inch of the beautiful boy in his mouth rubbing the underside with his tongue. It wasn't that it was hard to take the boys dick in his mouth, oh no, it was just to torment the cute uke. As the boy gasped and moaned, arching his back and breathing heavily sweat coating his skin lightly, Hana's dark hair sticking to his cheeks and neck and forehead, the dominate male decided to cease the teasing and give the boy the joys of an orgasm. He took in the hybrids full length.

When Ken started to taste the teens pre-cum, he wrapped his long wet muscle around the pulsing sex organ and continued to rub it up at down.

"Ngh ...Ahhhh...mhhh Ke-kenpachi-s-sama! Ahhhh!" the boy cried in bliss.

Kenpachi started a steady bobbing movement where he would pull back almost the entire way lick the slit on the top of the boy's dick and then go back down the full length, rub the sensitive underside of the member, and repeat.

Kenpachi could feel the burning pressure in his lower regions and could almost feel his pre-cum starting to drip from the head of his own cock.

"Ken-kenpachi-sama, I feel strange down there… What's going on?" the boy asked, confused by the feeling and the joyous pleasure. Kenpachi pulled back to answer the flustered boy.

"That means you need to release, you need to cum. Just relax you muscles and let it go." he said. He went back to pleasuring the pup.

"The-then I need t-to-" the boy then cried out in pure ecstasy. The pup reached his limit and could not hold out; he came almost violently. "KENPACHI-SAMA!" he screamed out in bliss.

The boy came hard into Kenpachi's waiting mouth and he drank up the white liquid. When he finally pulls away he looked up to his pup tired face. There were two reasons for him to be tired- one: he just got a blow job and a damn good one too... two: he was crying all day (probably). Zaraki sighed at the half lidded pup as he yawned and reached his arms out for ken to come to. Wrapping his large strong arms securely around the fragile body of the hybrid and rearranged them so that the larger male was on his back with Hana resting on his broad chest.

"I love you Kenpachi," the boy squeaked out with the rest of his energy.

"I love ya' too, pup," he stated shakily; his pup was taken care of sure but Kenpachi still had a painful erection. Hana nodded in response to far gone to speak and fell asleep. "This tired after one blow job. We will have to work on that." He smiled to himself and waited, watching his pet breathe in and out at a slow pace.

Yes that was slightly creepy, but oh Kami was the boy beautiful.

He waited like this till about twelve thirty before he slowly slid the boy off his chest and laid him down gently, making sure to cover his slim body with the warm blanket, and slunk into the bathroom to take care of his little – fairly gigantic – problem in the shower. When finished he stepped quickly and quietly to the dresser to pull on some large baggy lay-around-the-house pants. Then he slipped under the covers next to his Labrador pulling the slender body close to his large and heavy and not at all graceful – like Hanataro's – body, and soon fell into a very restful and quite pleasant slumber.


	8. my reply to a falme

**Hello this is a reply to a flame I received I curse and am not very nice so if you don't want to read then you don't have to but if you want to go ahead I wouldn't mind you reading it I would like you to. Oh well you don't have to! Now on with my reply! **

Dear, Ticuck.

I am very much aware that my writing was quite poor those first few chapters and **DO NOT** need you to point that out. That is why my dear viewer you should choke on my reply . If you have a problem with the story then don't read or review it just stop reading and find something you like. I have been planning for a while now to rewrite and beta those first 4 chapters as I beta the new ones (except this I wanted to do this one all on my own). So you little fucking shit stain grow up if you got a problem with something ignore it stop reading it read something that in your option doesn't suck, and don't ruin my goddamn fucking night!

Oh and if my story really sucked that I wouldn't have all of these lovely subscribers/readers/reviewers (that say wonderful things). I won't remove you comment because that would be silly, and I want people (my lovely readers) to see it and hate on you it would bring me much joy. I could really care less if you ever read this it doesn't matter I just really want to hate on you right now

I might be slightly overreacting though oh well I don't care really.

Oh and one more thing if you have read the entire story so far then not only are you hating on my but on my beta who is **MY SWEET LOVEABLE GIRLFRIEND! ** That doesn't sit to well with me . She is a wonderful talented girl who is so amazing and the nicest person you could ever talk to. Well you would know what it is to talk to a amazing, talented, nice girl cause you're a **fucktard with your thumb up you ass and your other in your eye. **I kinda hoe that if you read this you cry and hate your self. Im fine with you hating on me but **NOT ON MY BEAUTIFUL KIT! **OH! I will continue to post stories.

To everyone else of whom is kind and likes my stories: I love 'yall nice people who support kits and my writing. You are lovely people! I know I just sounded like a bitch up there (and most like overreacted) I can be a bitch but only when me (or possibly my beta's) skills are insulted. NEXT chapter is coming soon the one you've all been waiting for! That's right! The lemon! Please continue to read/review/rate/subscribe which ever you want.

Oh and please hat on 'Ticuck' with me it's very fun! Hehe imma bitch!

Love ya


End file.
